


The Prince and the Champion

by WelcomeToTheEndOfThings



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, I don't think it is but im not you so..., I hope it's good, M/M, Violence, enjoy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings/pseuds/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings
Summary: Roman stumbles across a fair prince, a prince with no name. Find out the rest.





	

Italic and Bold—Roman Italic—Anxiety Bold—The King

Blackbird—Anxiety Ro—Roman

He stood there, his eyes a hollow husk of a former liveliness he once possessed. Shelled and filled with an exhaustion no man should ever know. Blade wielded tightly, he launched himself at the monster. Its scales shimmered a beauty far more grand than that of a queen yet still dangerous moonlit nights dipped in poison. Baring ready-to-rip-right-into-your-flesh-and-devour-your-soul teeth, smoke billowed out of the beast’s nose as their nostrils flared up in malice. The thunderous roars exploded the arena with an intensity not known til now. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The beating of the ginormous drums, filling and bringing the match to a crescendo. His face remained stoic as the air swirled about, creating a tornado worthy mess, his eyes grew weary while the magnificent beast paced, and they both lunged at each other. The steel covered paw, with claws made of swords, ready to draw blood at any moment, swiped as the warrior ducked. Its giant maw opened up and as the heat flickered on the back of his neck, the pudgy, bulging stomach stood before his desolate eyes. Pulling back, the metal followed the curve of his arms and sunk into the harsh muscle of the dragon. 

Screeches echoed off of the brick built walls as the blood gushed around his still body. The only way to tell he was even alive at this point was the almost invisible rise and fall of the champions chest. The prince rose, full of grace and elegance, whilst the king lumbered to his feet, huffing and puffing as the sweat drenched the man’s forehead. A heavy flick of the pudgy hand brought the champion sculpted from glory and perfection towards the slanted steps before the royalty. The prince’s robes, draped across him in inky darkness and clad in jewels, pressed flush and yet hung loose at the same time; shifted as he slinked towards the unnamed man. A smirk stood plastered against his pale, ivory face; yet the pure trepidation could be picked out easily from the frightened eyes. Pleading to be deemed worthy, good enough, and be able to leave the overbearing control and reign of the royal family. The booming voice flooding the empty space startled the death colored prince so much that the flinch could be seen from miles away. Ignoring the flinch, the king continued on with the line of questions, harsh and filled with an edge.

“What be your name sir?” The man replied softly, his eyes never straying from the onyx beauty known only as the Prince. 

“My name, your highness, is Roman, and who be this fine prince?”

“That will be up to the gods and goddesses when they mark him as not only yours but as his own tonight when you stand together as one at the alter.” His voice gave out just as he threw himself none too delicately back into his thrown with a series of worrisome cracks and pops. The sounds become forgotten as the alluring prince captivated Roman once more. Stumbling to his feet, stuck in a position of kneeling doing no good towards the aching pain spread throughout his body, the blackbird kept his smirk as asked curiously. 

“Is there something else I could call you besides Roman? It’s much too sophisticated for my tastes.” “My friends call me Ro. You could also make up your own, I wouldn’t be against it.” His face grew darker than a tomato as the blush spread from his ears and down his neck, flustered and yet content as the prince’s smirk shifted into something more genuine. “Ro, until I can think of something more embarrassing.” “What shall I call you then? I doubt blackbird is suitable.” His eyes fell and the pale ivory burst into flames as he too became flustered, murmuring that blackbird was beautiful. Their moments shattered as the queen flounced up and announced the two of them would be retiring to the prince’s chambers. Disgruntled, the prince lead Ro to his spacious chambers, 

“Why are we being forced to retire? Not that I am complaining, these bones need to settle.” “It’s customary for those who are to be joined to grow closer, develop a stronger bond, and so the gods and goddesses have more ease when giving me my name.” “Thank you for explaining Blackbird. You have lovely taste, I rather like all the black.” The second half graced with a smirk dripped in sarcasm while Blackbird flounders for a second, though silent giggles peel out without effort. “You know, you’d look better in darker shades of dress.” “Yes well you’d look better in lighter colors. I am quite fond of the look you have on though, especially the form fitting bits.” Winking at Blackbird, they both begin to laugh joyously before sinking down on the massive bed. Lush pillows surrounding them, as they fall back weightlessly and bouncing for a moment. Noses inches apart, their eyes locked on one another. Breathlessly, leaning in until just centimeters apart, fingers inching backwards, clutching onto the sheets…and then bam! An explosion, lips entangled as sweet gentleness swept up in the passion and then it’s over. Giddiness running throughout their veins. Hooded eyes meet once more before the mortifying realization colors Blackbird’s face. Leaning forward in confusion, hoping to ask if he was alright, only to end up with a fancy throw pillow in his face. Askance surprise spreads across Ro’s face before uncontrolled bellows of laughter escape as Blackbird’s face is met with his own pillow. Back and forth until the actions become tiresome. Yawning, they both laid down and murmured softly to each other until both their eyes had finally closed and snores filled the room, 

Furious pounding results in Roman jumping in fright and then landing on the floor. “Blackbird, wake up, somebody’s at your door.” “I am awake and it seems to be time for our union. Can I tell you something?” “Of course.” “I’m scared, it’s said to hurt and what if I get stuck with a horrid name?” Worrying his lip between his teeth until blood drips down his chin, stark against the paleness of his face, Roman captures his head in his hands, wiping away the crimson paint with his thumb, light as a feathers caress. “I will be there with you, right by your side, After all, I am a hero, am I not? Heroes protect and you my love will be undoubtedly protected with my arms, my love, and my voice to comfort you. Shall we go then? I’d rather not have them wait.” “I suppose.”

Bounding towards the door as though a puppy, Roman holds the door open for his love, never more stunning than he is in this exact moment. The trek towards the naming alter was filled with silence, Blackbird worrying and Ro thinking of all the possibilities. Of everything that could happen. Torches stood taller and sturdier than trees if possible and flowers bloomed, leading them towards a destiny neither of them can even imagine. Roman had entered to fight simply because he believed he had no future left. Blackbird, he had in all sense of it, given up. They both had. Brilliant light falls upon them as they stand next to each other, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Words falling on deaf ears besides the few that render a response. “I do.” “I do.” Then as though time paused for an eternity, the branding began. 

Scorching pain blinds him as they dig their nails into him. Sketching a pattern whilst dragging out horrid screams. Blackbird had fallen to his knees, howling as his skin is punctured and ripped apart. Throwing himself to his love, just to hold him, to soothe every heart shattering ache. Yet arms and ropes tie them away from their love. Scratching at the arms that bind, Roman screeches at anyone and everybody to let him go, trying so hard to persuade them, can’t they see he’s dying? Crumbling, as though the foundation of an old house, Roman falls. He falls while giant black wings ravage his back. Great, spacious wings that take up the entire space of his back, dipping down past the small of his back. 

 

“Angel, heh I wasn’t too far off was i?”


End file.
